wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
MudWings
MudWings are strong, usually bulky dragons, that inhabit the Mud Kingdom around the Diamond Spray Delta. They love the mud, hence the name. They are currently ruled by Queen Moorhen and allied with Burn and the SkyWings in the Great War. Click here for a list of MudWings. Description MudWings have thick, brown, armor-like scales with undersides sometimes the color of amber and gold. Their nostrils are located on the top of the snout on a large, flat head so that they can lay submerged in mud for longer periods of time. They have a strong, sturdy muscular body built for power. Abilities If warm enough, MudWings will be able to breathe fire. They are most comfortable in muddy or swampy areas, and can blend into these areas quite well. The mud has a regenerative effect on them, allowing them to heal more quickly. In addition, they can hold their breath for over an hour. MudWings hatched from blood-red eggs are immune to most of the effects of fire. They can withstand massive amounts of heat with little or no ill effects. If they do get burned, they heal themselves within a day or a few hours in the mud. Most MudWings are also very strong. Social Structure MudWings lay their eggs in well-protected mud nests. The nest consists of warm mud surrounded by walls of hot rocks. The mother rarely checks on the eggs, and the first to hatch out is always the largest. This bigwings tries to break open the eggs, helping the others out of their eggs and eventually becomes the leader of a group of siblings. Siblings grow up together, learning to hunt and survive. These groups are often called "sibs". During wars, the army of MudWings is made up of troops that are formed by these sibling groups, which allows them to fight very effectively as one unit. If enough siblings are lost in battle, the other members of the troop (now called "unsibs") will look for other dragons to form a new group with. The groups live together in dome-like mud structures in the swamp. Pairings are not formal, with a breeding night once a month. Males have no part in caring for their offspring, and neither do the mothers. Often nobody would even know who the father was, leaving the bigwings to take care of the group. MudWings aren't shown to care much about extra dragons, which is shown when Clay finds his mother, Cattail, sold him for two or more cows. Poorer MudWings usually live on the outskirts of MudWing territory, near the Diamond Spray Delta, while wealthier MudWings will live closer to the center of the kingdom. Gallery Mudwings.png Mudwing.png Mudwing_(1).png|The average mudwing. Screen Shot 2013-09-11 at 6.26.14 PM.png|Clay from " Which Dragonet are you?" Mudwing card 2 7 by purrpurr101-d6fd0lu.png|a mudwing looing at the ocean Fjord pinning clay.jpg Reed.jpg|A Mudwing in a mud hole StarFlightandClay Smashing Pumpkins finDA.png|Clay and StarFlight Clay by blueranyk-d698bfu.png Chibi clay by chimmychinga-d5qt5fj.jpg Reed the mudwing by wolvesofthebeyond0-d5u0lp1.png Letyouin.png|tsunami, clay, starflight Sorrymudwing.png|Art by Lulerb03 Click here for a list of MudWings. Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:MudWing History Category:Pages Needing work Category:Mudwings Category:MudWings